Riding Academy
=Whisperwood Academy= Nestled in a thousand acres, Whisperwood Academy is heralded as one of the top boarding schools for young ladies and gentleman. With well-trained teachers, a multitude of athletic and recreational clubs, Whisperwood offers an oppurtunity for a well-rounded education. History Whisperwood Finishing School Founded in the late 1800's, Whisperwood began as a finishing school for women of gentility. Young women could learn such subjects as art, horticulture, sewing, culinary arts, as well as such sports as fencing and riding. There was even an annual ball which was attended by the young men of a neighboring military academy. Fire of 1920 In 1920, a fire started in the dormitory of the neighboring military academy and spread to some of the classrooms. Ten young men died in that fire, but the rest escaped unharmed. For the next ten years, the military students were welcomed into Whisperwood until it could be decided whether to rebuild the military academy or to send the boys somewhere else. During World War II, the campus was badly damaged and the school was forced to be close. It was fated to remain closed until 1963, when renovations were started with the hopes of re-opening the school. It took another ten years before the school was ready to be opened. Whisperwood Academy Whisperwood Finishing School was re-opened as Whisperwood Academy in 1974. The new boarding school was still for girls only, but the curriculum and athletics was drastically re-modeled. The goal was to achieve a more modern aproach to women's education while still maintaining the standards of excellance that the previous school was known for. In the present day, a boy's dormitory had been built for an experimental approach at making Whisperwood a co-ed boarding school. So far it has been three years, and it looks as if things are starting to calm down. Campus Seated at the center of a 1,000-acre property, the administration building, infirmary, and cafeteria form the heart of Whisperwood. Housing Text Facilities Text Stables The Isaiah Wood Barn and Arena are the center of the equestrian program at Whisperwood. The twenty-stall barn has enough room for the eight school horses as well as boarding for students' horses. Connected to the barn is an indoor arena. There are also spacious paddocks, with normally two horses to a paddock, and an outdoor riding ring for fair weather. There are also roughly a couple-hundred acres worth of riding trails around the perimeter of the campus. Riders are generally forbidden from riding across the main campus, but a few will try if they're running late. Academics Courses Text Clubs Text Athletics Archery Text Equestrian Though Whisperwood has many sports to choose from (i.e. archery, soccer, baseball, track and field, and swimming), the equestrian program is the pride and joy of Whisperwood. It has been a key part of life at Whisperwood since the school's foundation as a ladies' finishing school in the late 1800's. Soccer Text Swimming Text Track and Field Text Baseball Text Inhabitants Faculty *Text Staff *Text Animals *Text